


Una cosa divertente che non farò mai più/Una cosa apparentemente divertente che non farò mai più

by SignoraCara



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraCara/pseuds/SignoraCara
Summary: Siamo in pieno Carnevale e questa è una fic...di Carnevale.I Mandaloriani, almeno quelli più intransigenti, nascondono il loro viso per 365 giorni all'anno, gli altri solo in occasioni particolari.Ma nella notte più magica dell'anno, sul pianeta più magico della Galassia, non sapere esattamente chi si nasconde sotto la maschera al tuo fianco può provocare singolari conseguenze.P.S.: giusto perchè lo sappiate, il costume da Mandaloriano è uno dei più gettonati quest'anno!
Relationships: Cara Dune/Moff Gideon, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGO

CAPITOLO UNO

Prologo 

Da quanto tempo stava aspettando quei due? Considerò con un certo fastidio il Mandaloriano.  
Ore e ore per scegliere un dannato costume per l’ancor più dannato ballo in maschera al quale Greef li aveva invitati - un’occasione da non perdere, aveva detto, un posto spettacolare con gente spettacolare nella città più bella della Galassia, sul pianeta più bello della Galassia. In realtà, aveva ricevuto i biglietti in pagamento da un suo vecchio debitore e, Mando ne era sicuro, si sarebbe fortemente scocciato di andarci da solo.  
Inutile dire che lui si era opposto fin dal primo momento (roba del genere era lontana anni luce dai suoi gusti!), mentre Cara era sembrata al contrario addirittura entusiasta.  
Ovviamente, si era lasciato persuadere.  
In fondo - aveva pensato - dopo mesi di fuga costante dai cacciatori di taglie rivali che li inseguivano, una piccola pausa avrebbe fatto bene a tutti. A loro tre e ancor di più al piccolo.  
Tuti dicevano che Naboo era un pianeta di incredibile bellezza…boh.  
Sbuffò e si guardò intorno.  
Almeno, però, il posto era abbastanza comodo.  
Si stiracchiò e distese le gambe sul tavolino di fronte, le mani intrecciate dietro alla testa.  
Alzò il volume della musica che stava ascoltando, sempre rigorosamente dentro l’elmo, e iniziò a canticchiare a mezza voce.  
“Tanto ‘o saccio vaje pazze pe’ mmè/Dimme sulo addo’ c’amma verè/Issa fa’ ca nun vien Annarè…” 1)

*****

“Eccoci qui!”  
La voce di Cara alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.  
Posò gli stivali sul pavimento e sollevò lo sguardo.  
“Certo che Greef vestito così mette veramente i brividi!” esclamò lo sceriffo Dune fissando l’uomo che, in piedi davanti al grande specchio, sembrava invece molto fiero del suo costume nero bordato di pelliccia e, soprattutto, della maschera bianca con un rostro adunco a becco di uccello che gli copriva il volto.  
“Già…” annuì il Mandaloriano, perplesso.  
“Che ne dite?” domandò, entusiasta, l’ex magistrato deposto passandosi le mani guantate sulla severa tonaca che lo copriva fino ai piedi.  
“Non è fantastico?” proseguì, facendo una specie di piroetta “Mi hanno spiegato che questo abito fu ideato qualche migliaio di anni fa da un medico, nell’ingenua speranza che le erbe aromatiche contenute nel becco proteggessero i dottori dal contagio di una terribile epidemia”.  
“Ah, ecco, ora è tutto molto più chiaro…” chiosò il cacciatore di taglie.  
Stava per stravaccarsi di nuovo sulla poltrona, quando il Bambino emerse dalla culla che galleggiava accanto a lui.  
Esalò un urletto di terrore e sollevò la manina in direzione di Karga, il quale immediatamente si portò le mani alla gola, tossendo e contorcendosi.  
“No, no, fermati!” il Mandaloriano lo prese tra le braccia, parlandogli in tono rassicurante.  
“E’ solo Greef!”.  
L’uomo più anziano si levò la maschera, ansimando.  
“Ehi, a quanto pare il tuo costume non era un granché nel tenere alla larga i microbi della peste, ma con lui funziona a meraviglia!” esclamò Cara.  
A un tratto, un Duros elegantemente vestito fece capolino dall’ampia porta a vetri.  
“Ecco a lei, signorina Dune”  
La sua voce suonò assai ossequiosa, mentre le porgeva un involto di velluto nero con le sue affusolate dita di un verde brillante.  
“Perfetto” lo ringraziò lei, con un sorriso.  
Mando si alzò e si avvicinò agli altri.  
“Così quello è il tuo costume?” chiese, indicando il pacco che lei stringeva tra le braccia.  
“E di che si tratta?”.  
“Sei pazzo se credi che te lo dirò” replicò l’ex incursore ribelle, allontanandosi di un passo e indicando l’elmo che gli nascondeva, come al solito, la faccia “Anche considerato che non ti sei minimamente calato nell’atmosfera del Carnevale di questa splendida città…”  
Lui si voltò verso Greef cercando sostegno e allargò le braccia come per dire “lo sai che non posso”.  
La ragazza si avviò verso l’uscita.  
“E’ tardi” disse “vado a cambiarmi”.  
“Aspetta!” fece il medico della peste “Nemmeno un indizio?”  
Cara era ormai sulla soglia.  
Si voltò di tre quarti e sorrise.  
“Vi dico solo tre parole: sexy, nero e…” ci pensò su un istante.  
“…antiquato” aggiunse, infilando la porta. 

*****  
Sola nella camera che le avevano messo a disposizione, Cara Dune scostò le tende e aprì la grande finestra che dava sulla laguna; si sporse appena e respirò il lieve sentore salmastro che il vento portava fin lassù. Da lontano, le giunse il grido malinconico di un uccello marino.  
Sospirò, lo sguardo perso nelle acque scure che, sotto di lei, parevano accendersi delle mille sfumature fiammeggianti del tramonto.  
La prima volta che l’aveva incontrato…erano passati mesi e ricordava ancora tutto con impressionante precisione.  
Sospirò pensierosa, si avvicinò alla borsa che aveva portato con sé e tirò fuori una bottiglia di spotchka; la stappò e ne bevve un bel sorso, tutto d’un fiato.  
Bevve ancora e poi si asciugò le labbra.  
Non era certo un’alcolizzata, ma quella sera sentiva il bisogno di un aiutino: la verità era che aveva una fottuta paura che qualcosa andasse storto.  
Il ballo in maschera, il gioco del “saprai riconoscermi?” e anche tutto il resto: si era infilata in un casino più grande di lei, questo era chiaro.  
E se lui l’avesse respinta? Peggio, se l’avesse ignorata o non si fosse accorto di lei?  
Sì, decisamente aveva bisogno di un incoraggiamento, considerò, scolandosi la bottiglia in due sorsi, uno dietro l’altro.

*****

May Frayn si passò l’ennesimo strato di rossetto carminio sulle belle labbra carnose, piegò la testa di lato e si avvicinò allo specchio per rifinire la spessa linea di eyeliner che aveva appena tirato sulle palpebre.  
Sobbalzò e per poco non si cavò un occhio col pennellino quando la porta della sua camera d’albergo si spalancò violentemente.  
Scattò in piedi e arretrò di un passo, lanciando un urlo strozzato.  
Sulla soglia stava un uomo totalmente ricoperto di metallo grigio, con un elmo sulla faccia e un mantello scuro che gli scivolava intorno alle spalle.  
Con andatura marziale avanzò attraverso la stanza.  
“C-chi è lei?” balbettò la ragazza, col cuore in gola.  
Nessuna risposta, solo un altro passo in avanti.  
“Guardi che di là c’è il mio fidanzato che è un…maestro nell’uso della spada laser…”  
“Adesso lo chiamo: Xaaaaaandeeeeeer!!!!” gridò con voce stridula.  
Ma dove si era cacciato quell’idiota? Mai che ci fosse quando le serviva!  
Per tutta risposta, l’uomo senza volto iniziò a sghignazzare senza ritegno.  
“La tua espressione terrorizzata è una favola!” esclamò tra le risate.  
May fece una smorfia.  
Xander?  
“Mentre facevi la doccia sono andato a ritirare il mio costume e…” si pavoneggiò allo specchio “che ne pensi?”.  
La ragazza gli si avvicinò e toccò con la punta del dito l’armatura: era liscia e fredda come il ghiaccio.  
Lo fissò dubbiosa.  
“Che roba è?” domandò poi.  
“Ma come!” fece lui, fingendo indignazione “Non sai che questa è un’autentica armatura da Mandaloriano?!?”.  
Si rimirò ancora allo specchio.  
“Noi Mandaloriani” proseguì, con voce cavernosa “siamo possenti guerrieri, i migliori della Galassia”.  
“Oh davvero!?!” fece May.  
“Per favore, adesso togliti quel coso dalla faccia”.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
“Impossibile” rispose seccamente.  
Lei sbattè le palpebre, sempre più perplessa.  
“Il nostro Credo ci proibisce di mostrare il volto a chiunque”.  
“Uhm” la ragazza in accappatoio cambiò espressione.  
Si avvicinò, guardandolo, senza smettere di stare al gioco.  
“Vuoi dire che non ve lo togliete mai?”.  
“Mai” confermò l’altro con grande serietà.  
“Ma proprio…mai, mai, mai?”  
“E’ assolutamente vietato”.  
“Questo è incredibilmente…” si fece ancora più vicina e gli posò le mai sul petto metallico “…sexy”.  
Con un balzo gli fu accanto e gli diede una violenta spinta, che lo fece cadere sul letto.  
Gli montò addosso, le gambe strette intorno al suo bacino.  
“Eccitante” sussurrò, piegandosi su di lui.  
“E’ come farlo con uno sconosciuto…”  
Cominciò ad armeggiare con le piastre dell’armatura, senza riuscire ad aprirle.  
“Ehi, vacci piano!” protestò il guerriero rivestito di metallo “mi è costato un occhio della testa noleggiare questo affare! Ora ti faccio vedere io come si fa…”  
“Ecco, vedi, devi slacciare prima questa cinghia”.  
Lei annuì, ma dopo qualche minuto si sollevò e si chinò a raccogliere i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento.  
“Dove stai andando?” chiese il quasi-Mandaloriano, con una certa delusione nella voce.  
“Vado a finire di prepararmi” rispose lei “è tardi e devo ancora ritirare il costume”.  
“Non vuoi proprio dirmi come sarà? In fondo tu hai visto il mio”.  
Lei ci riflettè su un istante.  
“No” fece poi “soprattutto dopo lo spavento che mi hai fatto prendere”.  
“Nemmeno un indizio piccolino?”  
“Ok, ti dico solo che sarà nero, sexy e piuttosto…antiquato” disse, prima di chiudersi in bagno.  
“Aspetta…” bofonchiò il ragazzo, tentando di alzarsi dal letto senza riuscirci “aiutami…quest’affare pesa un accidente!”

*****

Il soldato, impassibile nella sua bianca uniforme, bussò con delicatezza alla porta della suite.  
“Signore” disse a mezza voce “hanno appena portato il suo costume”.  
Ricevuta una secca risposta, si affacciò sulla soglia giusto lo stretto indispensabile per passare alla persona dall’altra parte della porta un pesante contenitore di pelle marrone.  
La porta si richiuse subito dietro di lui, che si rimise al suo posto di guardia.  
“Ehi!” sussurrò l’altro soldato, fermo al lato opposto della porta “Ma che costume ha scelto quello stronzo di Moff Gideon?”  
Il primo scosse la testa.  
“Mi ha ordinato di non dirlo a nessuno, altrimenti mi ammazza su due piedi”.  
E, considerando il personaggio, non dubitava che l’avrebbe fatto per davvero.  
Certo però era proprio strano, dannatamente strano che avesse voluto proprio  
quel costume - considerò - chissà perché l’aveva fatto?

*****

Il Mandaloriano stava immobile con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fisso sulle luci della città, vicine a disciogliersi nell’acqua oscura del mare.  
Cara era una bellissima donna – considerò - era un eccellente guerriero e una brava persona, onesta e leale. Le avrebbe affidato senza pensarci un minuto la sua stessa vita.  
Anzi, per dirla tutta, l’aveva già fatto. E nemmeno una volta sola.  
Eppure, in tutto quel tempo non aveva mai davvero pensato a lei come una possibile compagna.  
Forse - si disse con un pizzico di amarezza - forse una piega diversa tra loro avrebbe finito solo col rendere la situazione tremendamente imbarazzante.  
O, meglio, aveva deciso che nella sua vita così complicata non c’era posto per niente altro.  
Il pensiero corse al piccolo che aveva lasciato, profondamente addormentato, sulla Razor Crest e come al solito lo assalì la preoccupazione di non essergli vicino, di non riuscire ad aiutarlo se ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
Però, concluse con un sospiro, quello non era il momento per pensare all’infinità di problemi che sentiva sulle spalle, in fondo erano in vacanza… e nella città più magica della Galassia, nella notte più magica dell’anno, tutto poteva accadere.

*****  
Ah, gli abitanti di Naboo! Il loro modo di vivere così spensierato e la bellezza in cui erano immersi tanto profondamente che parevano quasi non accorgersene più… era come se avessero contagiato anche lei!  
Cara Dune mosse piano i fianchi per sentire come la seta ondeggiava con un lieve fruscìo a ogni suo gesto.  
E quel costume, poi, quel costume possedeva l’arte di lasciar esprimere al suo corpo tutto il fascino che di solito cercava di nascondere!  
Non era l’alcool, no, che pure le aveva acceso dentro un fuoco che ancora la turbava.  
No, era il pesante raso nero che luccicava come un corpo nudo e bagnato, assecondando i movimenti delle forme con le sue pieghe abbondanti, erano i pizzi, i nastri incrociati ad arte, l’allettante sericità delle gonne vaporose che la facevano sentire di colpo consapevole della forza della sua bellezza, come non lo era mai stata.  
Raccolse i capelli in uno chignon e si sistemò sulla testa l’elaborata maschera che aveva scelto e che le nascondeva parzialmente il viso, lasciando scoperte solo le labbra: una specie di conturbante Medea color bronzo scuro su cui si contorcevano sottili serpenti dagli occhi luminosi, soffici piume colorate a circondarle il capo, le restituì dallo specchio uno sguardo incredibilmente seducente.  
Fissò ancora per un momento l’immagine riflessa e sorrise: aveva un potere e quella sera era assolutamente intenzionata a servirsene!

1) Lo so che è una sorpresa, ma Mando è un seguace del noto cacciatore di taglie IG-D'Alessio


	2. Il quart d'heure de passion

CAPITOLO DUE

Le quart d’heure de passion

L’elegante edificio affacciato sulla laguna splendeva, illuminato da decine e decine di candele e fiaccole accese.  
“Accidenti!” esclamò Greef abbagliato, sporgendosi appena e facendo così oscillare per un istante l’imbarcazione - nera, sinuosa, proprio come le ombre che si allungavano tra gli archi gotici delle facciate - che li stava accompagnando alla festa; il Mandaloriano, al contrario, era più che convinto che uno come lui si sarebbe sentito a disagio in un posto tanto raffinato.  
A un tratto da una calle laterale cominciarono a diffondersi le dolci e incantate note di un’orchestra di archi, accompagnata dalla delicata voce di un clarinetto.

E lucevan le stelle e olezzava la terra, stridea l'uscio dell'orto e un passo sfiorava la rena.  
Entrava ella, fragrante, mi cadea fra le braccia.

Il tenore mugghiava, vibrando e sospirando.

Oh! dolci baci, o languide carezze, mentr’ io fremente le belle forme disciogliea dai veli! 1) 

I due uomini avvezzi a ogni pericolo restarono per un attimo incantati: la musica entrava dentro di loro come un coltello nel burro, aprendoli dolcemente.  
La voce struggente del pittore Cavaradossi si fondeva con quella appassionata dei violini e si innalzava - pensarono, gli occhi pieni di meraviglia, pieni di riflessi come la laguna - verso la luna come il fantasma di un’epoca irrimediabilmente trascorsa, lontana ormai eppure infinitamente cara e incantevole.

ooOOoo

La sala dove si svolgeva la festa era ampia e riccamente arredata; dall’alto soffitto pendevano scintillanti lampadari di cristallo, la cui luce dorata si rifletteva sul lucido pavimento di marmo grigio-bianco.  
Alle pareti antiche consolle di legno dorato, arricchite da delicate volute di stucco, sostenevano grandi specchi che riflettevano e rifrangevano le immagini, scomponendole in un caleidoscopio vorticoso di colori.  
Ovunque, fiori dalle forme incredibili e candele riempivano l’aria dei loro effluvi caldi e profumati.  
La serata era al culmine e il salone affollato di persone eleganti e sorridenti, avvolte in sontuosi costumi d’epoca rutilanti di sete, broccati, damasco e pizzi.  
Tra gli uomini abbondavano neri velluti, mantelli orlati di pelliccia e copricapi di fogge che i due non avevano mai visto; le donne, fasciate in abiti colorati e luccicanti di gioielli, rivaleggiavano con lo splendore sgargiante dei fiori.  
Nel vociare allegro si confondevano - notarono – tante lingue diverse che non riuscirono a riconoscere.  
L’orchestra, formata da una decina di Bith, pareva calda come una notte d’estate nonostante fuori la temperatura dovesse essere ormai sotto lo zero; i cacciatori di taglie notarono che i musicisti indossavano complicate parrucche bianche a boccoli a coprire parzialmente i glabri testoni e sontuosi abiti tutti pizzi e alamari dorati.  
A un tratto, un uomo massiccio con una maschera nera e dorata si fece largo al centro della sala e annunciò che le luci sarebbero state spente prima per cinque minuti, poi per dieci e infine per quindici minuti nel bel mezzo del ballo. Senza alcun preavviso e quando al maestro cerimoniere sarebbe piaciuto.  
“Scegliete attentamente i vostri compagni” disse con la sua voce potente “per il quart d’heure de passion!”.  
Disse proprio così e sebbene Mando non avesse mai sentito quella lingua prima di allora non gli fu difficile capire che la serata si annunciava più interessante del previsto.  
Nell’improvvisa agitazione, nel trambusto generale, perse di vista Greef, confuso nella folla mascherata; si guardò intorno allora, cercando di individuare – in mezzo a quell’allegra moltitudine variopinta – un costume nero, sexy e antiquato. 

ooOOoo

Xander Biggs imprecò sottovoce e accelerò il passo: era in mostruoso ritardo!  
Sapeva che May lo stava aspettando (e che odiava aspettare), ma…accidenti! usare l’evacuatore con quella dannata ferraglia addosso si era rivelata una faccenda tutt’altro che semplice.  
Chissà come cavolo facevano i Mandaloriani, quelli veri, considerò distrattamente.  
A un tratto, si accorse che di fronte a lui c’era un tipo immobile, in mezzo alla strada, che gli bloccava il passaggio.  
Si spostò di lato, ma quello lo imitò per non lasciarlo andare avanti.  
Alzò lo sguardo e, alla fioca luce di un lampione, si accorse che era decisamente un brutto personaggio: alto, massiccio e con lunghi tentacoli che gli coprivano a metà la faccia.  
Era certamente un Quarren. Uno molto poco amichevole.  
“Fermati, Mandaloriano!” esclamò, levando un braccio verso di lui.  
Xander si bloccò, trattenendo il respiro.  
Che mai poteva volere quel tipaccio da uno come lui?  
“Tre mesi fa, sulla Luna di Trask tu hai ucciso i miei cugini” continuò il marinaio, la voce fremente di rabbia . 2)  
“E noi adesso uccideremo te!”.  
Il ragazzo arretrò, perché dall’oscurità erano emersi altri Quarren che in un istante l’avevano circondato.  
“A-aspettate…” balbettò, armeggiando con le dita tremanti per levarsi il casco.  
“C’è un equivoco, io non…”  
Non riuscì a completare la frase, perché in un istante gli furono addosso.  
Nello stesso momento, alla festa, May Frayn - in piedi accanto a una finestra - si mordicchiava nervosamente le labbra, guardandosi intorno infastidita. 

ooOOoo

Il Mandaloriano continuò a gironzolare attraverso i saloni affrescati, spiando con attenzione ogni costume che potesse essere qualificato come “nero, sexy e antiquato”.  
A un tratto, individuò la sua amica che, con aria apparentemente indifferente, se ne stava immobile vicino a una finestra e si guardava intorno; evidentemente, pensò l’uomo quando vide che non lo salutò e non gli andò incontro, non voleva tradirsi e fingeva di non conoscerlo.  
Le andò incontro, le prese la mano e l’attirò verso di lui.  
“Hai visto?” le sussurrò all’orecchio “Ero sicuro che ti avrei riconosciuta!”  
La dama nera gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa, ma fu solo un istante.  
Gli sorrise e lo seguì in mezzo alla sala già affollata.  
Cominciò il ballo e dopo pochi istanti si spensero le luci.  
Il cacciatore di taglie udì qualche risatina soffocata, una donna lanciò un gridolino isterico e una voca maschile, indignata, sbraitò qualcosa in una lingua che non conosceva.  
Il ballo continuò nel buio, mentre lui tentava disperatamente di concentrarsi sui passi e sulla musica e di ignorare che intorno a loro l’atmosfera si stava pian piano surriscaldando.  
Già - considerò con un mezzo sorriso - le maschere davano alla gente un senso di libertà che trasformava anche le persone più raffinate in animali famelici: non vedeva a un palmo dal suo naso, eppure non era difficile immaginare intorno a lui le mani che correvano sotto i sontuosi abiti d’epoca e toccavano ciò che volevano toccare, le ginocchia che si intrecciavano, i respiri che diventavano affannosi.  
La sua dama si stringeva contro di lui, appoggiandovisi con tutto il corpo tanto che - nonostante l’armatura - poteva sentire la curva morbida dei seni che premevano contro il suo petto, l’odore inebriante della sua pelle, un come di patchouli…strano, pensò confusamente, che non ci avesse mai fatto caso prima.  
Le luci si riaccesero e l’uomo notò che tutti avevano un’aria un po’ sconvolta; alcune facce sembravano infuocate, altre invece pallidissime. Un severo Mon Calamaro aveva la parrucca bianca di traverso, l’abito lungo di un’elegante dama Gungan era visibilmente spiegazzato.  
L’aria s’era fatta soffocante, elettrica, quasi animalesca.  
E nello stesso tempo - rifletté - c’era però una facciata di raffinatezza da mantenere, di formalità e di eleganza persino.  
Qualcuno, turbato, lasciava il salone; altri, invece, parevano come sospesi in attesa di una tempesta, altri ancora aspettavano con uno strano scintillio negli occhi.  
Il Mandaloriano si guardò intorno, si piegò sull’amica e le chiese in un soffio “Pensi che qualcuno si metterà a gridare o perderà il controllo?”.  
Forse io potrei.  
Lei però non rispose, seguitando solo a sorridergli.  
La musica proseguì e dopo pochi minuti le luci si spensero di nuovo.  
La stessa voce sonora di prima disse: “Questo è il quart d’heure de passion, signori e signore, adesso vi verranno concessi dieci minuti. Poi quindici”.  
Tra gli ospiti mascherati si levarono piccole grida soffocate, una voce femminile protestò debolmente.  
La dama nera a un tratto piegò la testa, si avvicinò al suo compagno e gli lasciò cadere un bacio sul collo, l’unica parte che il suo elmo lasciava scoperta; le sue labbra erano leggere, eppure ardenti, e lui ebbe la sensazione che dove si erano posate gli avessero lasciato un’impronta bruciante.  
Poi, senza una parola, cominciò a morderlo sul collo, forte, tanto che lui sentì i suoi denti serrarsi dove palpitavano le vene.  
Si schiacciò contro di lui e gli si strusciò addosso.  
Il cacciatore di taglie chiuse gli occhi ed ebbe la sensazione di barcollare per l’emozione, di essere trasportato da un’onda di desiderio che s’innalzava da tutto ciò che lo circondava: la città, la notte, le luci, la musica e gli altri ballerini.  
Quando si riaccesero di nuovo le luci, il disordine e la confusione apparvero ancora più grandi.  
“Si trasformerà in un’orgia…” pensò.  
La gente, nei suoi sontuosi costumi colorati, si guardava intorno con occhi dilatati: parevano abbacinati dalla luce improvvisa, ma in realtà ciò che li abbagliava era il tumulto del loro sangue.  
Le maschere, la febbre dei sensi annullavano le distinzioni, i pregiudizi e i ruoli.  
Guardò Cara, considerando che attraverso la complessa maschera che aveva scelto quella sera non riusciva a distinguere nemmeno il colore dei suoi occhi…quello non lo vedeva, ma sentiva su di sé il suo sguardo ardente, come drogato.  
Si erano già spinti più in là di dove avrebbe consigliato loro il buon senso e comprese che, se fosse rimasto, le cose avrebbero preso una direzione che non era sicuro di voler prendere.  
In fondo, perché complicare il loro rapporto rischiando di farla soffrire, di non riuscire - nella sua vita già così complicata e rischiosa - a metterla al primo posto come avrebbe meritato?  
“Meglio andare prima del prossimo black-out” disse, allora, con un tono carezzevole che sperava mitigasse la delusione della ragazza.  
Ma lei annuì, sorridendo con quelle stesse labbra rosse che solo qualche istante prima parevano volergli succhiare via l’anima dal corpo. 

ooOOoo

Il Mandaloriano prese per mano la dama nera e uscì con lei sulla veranda, una specie di bovindo le cui ampie finestre si affacciavano direttamente sulla laguna, deciso a ritrovare quanto prima Greef e a concludere la serata in maniera decisamente tranquilla.  
Il freddo improvviso lo calmò; si fermò un istante, spingendo lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte marino.  
Era una notte di cristallo e di ghiaccio: ebbene non tirasse nemmeno un alito di vento, l’aria limpida pareva attraversata da innumerevoli lame aguzze che segnavano la pelle, irrigidivano i muscoli e trasformavano il fiato in sbuffi di vapore biancastro.  
Nel cielo insolitamente terso brillava solo una pallida falce di luna; l’atmosfera gelida e immobile rimandava i suoni, anche i più lontani, con impressionante chiarezza.  
Spostò lo sguardo sull’amica che adesso pareva distante, gli occhi perduti verso la notte luminosa.  
Con una fitta di delusione, considerò che non c’era voluto poi molto a smorzare l’improvviso entusiasmo di Cara: evidentemente il suo fascino perdeva colpi, o magari era solo troppo tempo che non si trovava più in una situazione del genere.  
Già - sospirò - era decisamente passato troppo tempo.  
Quel che non si aspettava fu che la sensuale Medea, cogliendolo di sorpresa, lo spingesse con forza contro la parete.  
“Ma…” tentò una debole protesta però la dama, ormai vicinissima, lo fissò per un istante e gli fece segno di tacere; gli si avvicinò ancora, seguitando a fissarlo da dietro l’elegante volto di cartapesta, le labbra appena dischiuse senza parlare, bruciandolo con l’alito del suo desiderio.  
Sorrise di una lenta, carminia, malìa.  
Il guerriero inarcò la schiena, con l’unico risultato che il suo corpo venne ad aderire ancor di più con quello di lei; la donna, che pareva sapere esattamente cosa fare, sganciò le cinghie molto lentamente e lui avvertì le sue mani che aprivano ogni fibbia e lo toccavano piano, poco a poco, e la sua bocca che lo baciava e lo toccava.  
Facendogli un po’ male con i denti, riempiendolo di sensazioni per tutto il corpo, sciogliendo ogni nodo di tensione, dissolvendolo ogni resistenza.  
Nonostante tutto il metallo che aveva addosso, avvertiva il calore della sua pelle, sentiva il suo respiro e il suo odore gli riempiva le narici.  
A un tratto quasi senza toccarlo, solo sfiorandolo (e con questo, eccitandolo) slacciò la fibbia della cintura, aprì i pantaloni e tirò giù la lampo 3) .  
Sentiva il suo sguardo, carico di eccitazione, posarsi su di lui con tanta insistenza che gli sembrava quasi di avvertirne il tocco sulla pelle nuda.  
Ansimò, sentendo che stava per perdere il controllo; non avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare, ma l’abilità delle sue carezze - e la passione che sembrava guidarle - e l’assurdità della situazione cospiravano a eccitarlo senza che lui stesso riuscisse a spiegarsene la ragione e anzi contro ogni valida ragione.  
In fondo, come aveva già capito, era passato davvero troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che si era trovato in una situazione del genere.  
Istintivamente chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, quando lei si chinò su di lui e il suo tocco divenne più insistente.  
Contrasse i muscoli dell’addome in uno spasmo perché la sua lingua era agile e veloce come un pugnale e lo tormentava allo stesso modo, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
C’era qualcosa di struggente nelle sue carezze, in quelle mani che percorrevano tutto il suo corpo, che scivolavano su di lui lasciandogli segni profondi e facendolo vibrare dalla testa ai piedi.  
Sollevato per una volta dalla necessità di decidere, si concesse il lusso di smettere di pensare a quanto fosse folle quella situazione.  
Si concentrò soltanto sul piacere che lo avvolgeva in spirali incandescenti, con sempre maggiore durata e intensità, lasciandolo fluttuare in un mondo oscuro, lasciandogli sentire solo la pelle soffice che vibrava.  
E ogni tocco, che era felicità. 

1) Ovviamente non è IG-D'Alessio, ma la "Tosca" di G. Puccini. Immaginiamola cantata da Pavarotti  
2) il riferimento è a quanto accaduto nell'episodio "L'erede"  
3) Non avendo idea di cosa indossino i Mandaloriani sotto l'armatura (mutande della salute, boxer, slip, tanga, perizoma, niente?) sono rimasta sul vago...


	3. Epilogo

Eccoci qua: oggi finisce il Carnevale ambrosiano e io, pur non avendo nulla di ambrosiano (ma essendo stata distratta da San Valentino), vi lascio l’ultimo capitolo di questa storiella, nata con l’unico scopo di svagarci un po’ rispetto alla pallosità dell’universo circostante.   
Grazie a chi legge e a chi trova il tempo di lasciare un suo commento. Alla prossima!

CAPITOLO 3

Epilogo 

Cara Dune non ne poteva più della sua maschera: era senza dubbio bella e incredibilmente raffinata, ma lì sotto moriva di caldo e sentiva a tratti mancarle il respiro nella vasta sala piena di gente.  
Inoltre, la serata avanzava e dei suoi due amici nemmeno l’ombra…dove si erano cacciati!?!  
Uscì dal salone principale e si mise a passeggiare lungo un corridoio laterale.  
A un tratto si fermò e, con un sospiro, finalmente si tolse la maschera; poi sciolse i capelli, agitandoli e cercando di sistemarli alla meglio.   
In quell’istante, una figura emerse dall’ombra alle sue spalle cogliendola di sorpresa.  
Cara sussultò, i muscoli allenati pronti a difendersi.  
Ma l’uomo rivestito di beskar le circondò la vita con un braccio, stringendosi a lei.   
Il cuore dell’ex incursore ribelle accelerò i suoi battiti, si voltò appena a guardarlo, gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa e la gioia.   
Poi, con una sfrontatezza di cui non l’avrebbe mai ritenuto capace, senza dire una parola il Mandaloriano la portò (la trascinò per meglio dire, ma senza incontrare alcuna resistenza) fino a una piccola camera che affacciava direttamente sul mare.   
La stanza era in penombra, le pesanti cortine di velluto già tirate e solo una piccola lampada di vetro colorato che rischiarava debolmente l’ambiente; dopo un istante, lui spense anche quella.   
Adesso l’oscurità era assoluta.   
Cara trattenne il respiro quando udì un cigolio metallico, seguito da un lievissimo stridìo. 

ooOoo 

Ormai il cacciatore di taglie aveva perso completamente il controllo: con una mossa repentina, afferrò per la vita la nera Medea e la schiacciò contro il muro, strappandole un gemito.   
La vera tortura - pensò confusamente mentre lottava contro i lacci del corsetto e le elaborate sottogonne di pizzo - era non poterla baciare, non sentire sotto le labbra il tepore della sua pelle, il sapore della sua bocca.  
Quando alla fine le spinse la testa e le spalle contro la parete e le sollevò la gonna, si accorse che non portava biancheria e rimase senza fiato. La meravigliosa sericità della pelle e della seta del vestito si scioglievano l’una nell’altra.   
Cominciò a sussurrarle parole di desiderio, mentre la teneva stretta, completamente in sua balìa.   
La donna sentiva il suo corpo, premuto contro il proprio più forte che poteva, la forza delle sue gambe, la sua voce che l’avvolgeva. A un tratto le sollevò una gamba e si spinse dentro di lei.   
La seducente Medea si aggrappò completamente a lui, cingendogli il busto con le gambe per stringerlo a sé il più possibile; il Mandaloriano sentì le sue dita scivolargli lungo la schiena, graffiandolo man mano che le sue spinte diventavano forti e veloci e poi conficcandovi letteralmente le unghie.   
Senza pensare a niente, al passato, al domani, a ciò che sarebbe stato giusto fare o non fare.  
L’uomo fu scosso da un tremito, inarcò la schiena e gettò indietro la testa senza respiro, come stupefatto dall’intensità del suo stesso piacere. Una ferita.  
Una ferita d’estasi e di piacere che gli trapassava il corpo come un fulmine e lo lasciò ricadere vittima di una gioia era una come piccola morte, una piccola morte accecante che nessuna droga poteva provocare, che nient’altro poteva provocare se non due corpi innamorati, uniti per un istante fino al profondo del loro essere, in ogni cellula, in ogni nervo e in ogni pensiero.   
Solo per un momento.   
Appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di lei, ansimante, incapace di muoversi e anche solo di formulare un pensiero coerente che non si perdesse nel battito ancora frenetico del cuore della donna abbandonata contro di lui; passarono interi minuti senza che nessuno dei due facesse un movimento o dicesse una parola.   
Poi lei si allontanò bruscamente.   
Nello stesso istante, dall’interno della sala si levarono prima grida concitate, poi i colpi secchi di alcuni spari in rapida successione.   
E di nuovo grida, questa volta di terrore.  
Prima che il Mandaloriano riuscisse a rendersi esattamente conto di cosa stava accadendo, la porta-finestra fu bruscamente spalancata e una moltitudine di invitati in preda al panico si riversò sulla veranda cercando la fuga lungo lo scalone esterno.   
Si guardò intorno affannosamente, tentando nel frattempo di ricomporsi, ma la folla e l’oscurità gli impedirono di scorgere Cara.  
“Ehi!”   
Sbattè le palpebre, ancora un po’ intontito.   
Greef Karga era accanto a lui e lo scuoteva vigorosamente.   
Non portava più la maschera e la sua espressione angosciata fece tornare subito in sé il cacciatore di taglie.   
“Dobbiamo andarcene subito!” esclamò “alla festa c’erano delle guardie imperiali…mi hanno riconosciuto e adesso ci stanno cercando”.  
Il Mandaloriano imprecò sonoramente.   
“Aspetta…” fece l’altro “non è tutto: pare ci sia anche Moff Gideon!”.  
Sotto il beskar, il cacciatore di taglie si morse le labbra.   
Imprecò di nuovo.   
“Io corro alla nave dal piccolo” disse “tu recupera Cara. Ci vediamo alla Crest”

ooOoo

Lo sceriffo Cara Dune chiuse gli occhi per un istante e appoggiò la schiena alla parete metallica della Razor Crest respirando profondamente.   
Le mancava il fiato, e non solo per la corsa che aveva fatto - seguendo Greef - fino alla nave: per le lune di Alderaan, che serata era stata quella!  
A dir poco sorprendente, considerò, aggiustando la scollatura in modo da nascondere il succhiotto che aveva sul seno destro.   
Per la verità in cuor suo aveva sempre pensato che il suo amico cacciatore di taglie fosse un tipo piuttosto freddo, distaccato. Persino un po' imbranato.  
Sorrise.  
E invece…   
Cercò di sistemare alla meglio il corsetto del suo costume, che era stato lacerato d’un colpo, e sorrise di nuovo.   
Nel buio più fitto, finalmente l’aveva baciata.  
Baciata voluttuosamente, come se stesse bevendole tutta la bocca, la lingua, il senno e il respiro.  
E quello era stato solo l’inizio.  
Le sfuggì un sospiro: con ricordi come quelli impressi a fuoco nella sua carne, sarebbe più riuscita a guardarlo come lo aveva guadato fino ad allora? Sarebbe stata ancora capace di dividere con lui battaglie, sudore, sangue e razioni scadenti?

ooOoo

Col cuore in gola e mille pensieri per la testa, Cara Dune prese posto sul sedile accanto a quello del pilota.  
“Ehi!” disse piano, sedendosi e lanciando uno sguardo fuggevole al Mandaloriano, per poi spostarlo subito sulla punta delle sue scarpine di velluto nero.   
“Ehi!” rispose lui, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio mentre spingeva tasti e levette preparandosi ad una rapida partenza.   
Una frazione di secondo dopo, si voltò di nuovo e stavolta la fissò il tempo necessario per rendersi conto che… sì, il suo costume era senza dubbio nero, sexy e antiquato. Ma non era affatto quello che…ecco, quello lì.   
Ma allora con chi cazzo ho…  
Sotto l’elmo, fece una smorfia e deglutì a vuoto.  
L’ex incursore ribelle sollevò gli occhi sull’uomo accanto a lei, perché un dubbio l’aveva attraversata all’improvviso: possibile che non avesse mai notato prima d’allora che l’armatura di Mando aveva dei disegni azzurrini sui polsi e una specie di fregio in mezzo al petto!?!   
Allora ste’ cazzo di armature mandaloriane non sono tutte uguali?!?  
Qualcosa di freddo e viscido si contorse nel suo stomaco.   
Sobbalzò quando Greef Karga, ridendo come un matto, si affacciò nel piccolo abitacolo.  
“Ragazzi, roba da non credere…” seguitò a sghignazzare col fiato corto.  
“Mi hanno appena detto che quello schizzato di Gideon aveva un costume da…”  
Al giovane sceriffo sfuggì una risatina isterica.  
“… da Mandaloriano!!!”

FINE 

Note&credits:  
Morale della favola: cari fandommari spaziali, attenti a che maschera scegliete questo Carnevale! Venendo alle cose serie, qualche piccolo credit: il titolo cita il delizioso saggio del compianto David Foster Wallace; la location è - ovviamente – una Venezia spaziale per la quale ho pensato a Naboo perché, se ben ricordo, è il pianeta che viene considerato come una sorta di elegante paradiso. Del resto, alcune scene ambientate su Naboo sono state effettivamente girate in posti spettacolari del nostro paese, come la Reggia di Caserta o il lago di Como.   
Ancora, c’è qualche traccia di quel grazioso porno-intellettuale che è “Il delta di Venere” di A. Nin e May Frayn omaggia l’omonimo, procace, personaggio dei fumetti di Nathan Never. Lo stile, come avrete notato, alterna registri un po' buffi ad altri volutamente più “all’antica” per armonizzarsi con l’atmosfera estetizzante di alcune parti del racconto; Cara Dune mi serviva un tantino illanguidita e “appannata” per giustificare la sua (imperdonabile) confusione.   
Alla prossima, baci mascherati!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note&credits:  
> Morale della favola: cari fandommari spaziali, attenti a che maschera scegliete questo Carnevale! Venendo alle cose serie, qualche piccolo credit: il titolo cita il delizioso saggio del compianto David Foster Wallace; la location è - ovviamente – una Venezia spaziale per la quale ho pensato a Naboo perché, se ben ricordo, è il pianeta che viene considerato come una sorta di elegante paradiso. Del resto, alcune scene ambientate su Naboo sono state effettivamente girate in posti spettacolari del nostro paese, come la Reggia di Caserta o il lago di Como.   
> Ancora, c’è qualche traccia di quel grazioso porno-intellettuale che è “Il delta di Venere” di A. Nin e May Frayn omaggia l’omonimo, procace, personaggio dei fumetti di Nathan Never. Lo stile, come avrete notato, alterna registri un po' buffi ad altri volutamente più “all’antica” per armonizzarsi con l’atmosfera estetizzante di alcune parti del racconto; Cara Dune mi serviva un tantino illanguidita e “appannata” per giustificare la sua (imperdonabile) confusione.   
> Alla prossima, baci mascherati!

**Author's Note:**

> Morale della favola: cari fandommari spaziali, attenti a che maschera scegliete questo Carnevale! Venendo alle cose serie, qualche piccolo credit: il titolo cita il delizioso saggio del compianto David Foster Wallace; la location è - ovviamente – una Venezia spaziale per la quale ho pensato a Naboo perché, se ben ricordo, è il pianeta che viene considerato come una sorta di elegante paradiso. Del resto, alcune scene ambientate su Naboo sono state effettivamente girate in posti spettacolari del nostro paese, come la Reggia di Caserta o il lago di Como.  
> Ancora, c’è qualche traccia di quel grazioso porno-intellettuale che è “Il delta di Venere” di A. Nin e May Frayn omaggia l’omonimo, procace, personaggio dei fumetti di Nathan Never. Lo stile, come avrete notato, alterna registri un po' buffi ad altri volutamente più “all’antica” per armonizzarsi con l’atmosfera estetizzante di alcune parti del racconto; Cara Dune mi serviva un tantino illanguidita e “appannata” per giustificare la sua confusione.  
> Se vi è piaciuta, o almeno avete apprezzato l’impegno, datemi un segno (che fa anche rima).  
> Alla prossima, baci mascherati!


End file.
